mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chūya Nakahara
| birthplace = Yamaguchi Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = Kanagawa Japan | occupation = Writer | genre = Poetry | movement = Symbolism Dadaism | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = }} ' (29 April 1907 - 22 October 1937) was a Japanese poet active during the early Shōwa period of Japan. Early life Nakahara Chūya was born in Yamaguchi Yamaguchi Prefecture in 1907, where his father was an army doctor. In his early life, his father was posted to Hiroshima and Kanazawa, returning to Yamaguchi in 1914. In 1915, his younger brother died, and in sorrow he turned to composing poetry. He submitted his first three verses to a local newspaper in 1920, when he was still in elementary school. In 1923, he moved to the Ritsumeikan Middle School in Kyoto. He later graduated from the Foreign Studies Department of Tokyo Imperial University. Literary career Initially, Chūya favored poetry in the Japanese traditional tanka format, but he was later (in his teens) attracted to the modern free verse styles advocated by Dadaist poet Takahashi Shinkichi and by Tominaga Tarō. After he moved to Tokyo, he met Kawakami Tetsutaro and Ooka Shohei, with whom he began publishing a poetry journal, Hakuchigun (Idiots). He was befriended by the influential literary critic Kobayashi Hideo, who introduced him to the French symbolist poets Arthur Rimbaud and Paul Verlaine, whose poems he translated into Japanese. The influence of Rimbaud went beyond just his poetry, and Nakahara came to be known for his "bohemian" lifestyle. Chūya adapted the traditional counts of five and seven used in Japanese haiku and tanka, but frequently tripped these counts with variations, in order to obtain a rhythmical, musical effect. Several of his poems were used as lyrics in songs, so this musical effect may have been carefully calculated from the start. Chūya's works were rejected by many publishers, and he found acceptance primarily with the smaller literary magazines, including Yamamayu, which he launched together with Kobayashi Hideo, (although on occasion Shiki and Bungakukai would condescend to publish one of his works). He remained close friends with Kobayashi all of his life, despite the fact that his girlfriend left him for Kobayashi shortly after their first meeting. He eventually married and had a daughter who died in infancy, which sent him into a nervous breakdown from which he never fully recovered. Many of his later poems seem like remembrances and attempts to mitigate this enormous pain. Chūya died at the age of 30 of cerebral meningitis. Only one of his poetry anthologies, Yagi no Uta ("Goat Songs", 1934) appeared while he was alive (in a self-financed edition of two hundred copies). He had edited a second collection, Arishi Hi no Uta ("Songs of Bygone Days") just before his death. During his lifetime, Chūya was not counted among the mainstream of poets, but his verses have a wide and increasing following even to this day. Chūya is now a subject of classroom study in Japanese schools, and his portrait in a hat with a vacant stare is well known. Kobayashi Hideo, to whom Chūya entrusted the manuscript for Arishi Hi no Uta on his deathbed was responsible for the posthumous promotion of his works, and Ooka Shohei for collecting and editing The Complete Works of Nakahara Chūya, a collection containing the poet's uncollected poems, his journals, and many letters. Legacy * A literary award, the Nakahara Chūya Prize was established in 1996 by Yamaguchi city (with the support of publishers Seidosha and Kadokawa Shoten) in Chūya's memory. The award is presented annually to an outstanding collection of contemporary poetry characterized by a "fresh sensibility" (shinsen na kankaku). The winner receives a cash award of 1 million yen, and the winning collection is also published in an English language translation. * The acid-folk singer Kazuki Tomokawa recorded two albums entitled Ore no Uchide Nariymanai Uta and Nakahara Chuya Sakuhinnshu, using Nakahara's poems as lyrics. See also * Japanese literature * List of Japanese authors References * Nakahara, Chuya. (Beville, Ry. Trans.),'' Poems of Days Past (Arishi hi no uta).'' American Book Company (2005). ISBN 1928948081 * Nakahara, Chuya. (Beville, Ry. Trans.), Poems of the Goat. American Book Company (2002). ISBN 1928948081 ISBN 1928948049 * Thunman, Noriko. Nakahara Chuya and French symbolism. University of Stockholm (1983). ISBN 9171463143 * Kurahashi, Ken’ichi. Shinso no jojo: Miyazawa Kenji to Nakahara Chuya (Miyazawa Kenji ron sosho). Yadate Shuppan; (1992). ISBN 4946350020 (Japanese) External links * Fan page in English and Japanese * Nakahara Chūya Memorial Museum in Yamaguchi (Japanese site) * e-texts of Chūya's works at Aozora bunko (Japanese site) * Literary figures of Kamakura Category:1907 births Category:1937 deaths Category:Deaths from meningitis Category:People from Yamaguchi Prefecture Category:Japanese writers Category:Japanese poets Category:University of Tokyo alumni de:Nakahara Chūya fr:Chūya Nakahara ja:中原中也 ru:Накахара, Тюя